Now or Never
by 4EverCharmed
Summary: Instead of Henry, Gold brought Emma to Storybrooke to protect her from her evil 'father' and knowing who she really is, wind up a certain Mayor having brought someone new to town. With one problem of it not going quite as planned and both women end up bringing out each other's vulnerable sides. Can they both eventually let someone in? Or are they destined to be alone?


Chapter 1

Looking around the interior walls, Emma gave a disbelieving chuckle as she perched herself in a booth opposite the cane handed man with whom she came with.

"Something funny dearie?"

"Er..no just I'm struggling a bit here..you've brought me to a really dated diner called Granny's in a town called Storybrooke...how do I know I can trust you?"

Placing his cane to one side, Gold leaned closer and more across the table.

"You tell me...you came with me did you not?"

Emma raised an eyebrow picking up a coaster and starting to twirl it with her fingers watching him a second.

"..yes but I was leaving town anyway and I can usually tell when I'm being lied too..you said you would help with my situation in return of me helping you...find something or someone?"

Hoping to get more information out of Gold by questioning, Emma sighed noticing a blank expression from him before standing.

" I'll get us some drinks and we'll discuss what you owe Miss Swan"

Emma watches him head over to the counter before turning her attention back to the coaster.

Hearing the door go from a little bell, Gold smiles slightly to himself knowing full well who had entered Granny's. this was then confirmed by a voice asking for a black coffee. Looking over Gold watches as the woman loses her patience with the waitress when asked if she wanted cream with her coffee in which she replied when do I ever have cream, slamming her money on the counter and snatching the drink.

"Nice morning isn't it Regina?"

Turning round, Regina glares realising he had witnessed the whole thing.

"Don't get smart with me Gold you won't win"

"In some ways dearie I already have"

Gold smiles at her turning back to the counter. Regina sighs rolling her eyes turning her attention back to the door stopping midway and looking over at the booth occupied by a certain blonde and frowns walking over.

"Excuse me dear but do I know you?"

Looking up at Regina, Emma stops playing with the coaster feeling slightly attacked.

"Erm..sorry I ..no..I just got to town why who are you?"

Raising an eyebrow at Emma's stammer for words and shocked at her questioning, Regina grips her coffee cup.

"I'm Regina Mills ..the mayor of this town"

Emma looks up at her eyes widening.

"Oh ..sorry I..really but you're a woman and you don't seem the mayor type"

"We'll trust me I am and I know everyone in this town and no one ever comes to this town"

"It's fine Regina. She's with me"

Regina looks over as Gold sits back opposite Emma.

"We'll isn't this cosy"

Regina looks between them confused then gives Gold a ' I will be talking to you later' look before heading back out the door.

Emma lets out a breath she had no idea she was holding and looks at Gold.

"We'll she's certainly..intense..what was with the interrogation?"

" that she is and more..if I were you Miss Swan just be careful when it comes down to Regina Mills ..she feels threatened around new people. She likes everything to be in her control and if that changes...so does she"

"and I take it that's not a good thing?"

"No it certainly is not"

"So about this whole..deal..."

"Miss Blanchard!"

Emma looks at him trying to dodge talking about their agreement and looks over to the woman he has called over.

"Yes Mr Gold?"

"Someone I would like you to meet this is Emma Swan ..she's new to town and I know that of your nature you wouldn't mind giving her a grand tour of Storybrooke?"

"We'll..I..was.."

Emma notices her struggling with a load of books and quickly grabs a few before they fell giving her an awkward hi smile.

" thank you ..I'm Mary-Margaret..and of course I will show you around town"

Picking up on how she is busy and Gold is interfering, Emma shakes her head.

"It's fine..I'm sure I can manage how big can Storybrooke be?"

"How about now Miss Blanchard?"

Giving MM a warning look, Gold nods at Emma to go with her. MM smiles at her and nods slightly going to the door followed by Emma who has some of her books.

Walking along Main Street, MM shows Emma where the main places are and looks over noticing how quiet she's being and also how familiar she is like she knows her. Shaking her head she looks at Emma again.

"Are you okay? ..I know a new town must be taunting but it's a pretty nice town if you don't include the mayor ..and Gold. Although I haven't had the chance to have any conflict with them they tend to do their own thing and not always care about others"

" yes I'm fine it was just time for me to move on and ..this wasn't exactly what I was expecting..and funny you should say that..Gold said similar about the mayor too..she doesn't like new people..has she always been that...closed off?"

"As long as I can remember yes and I think we are just about done..there's not much to see down that street ..just takes you to the woods and the toll bridge..thanks for the help"

Smiling MM takes the remainder of the books off Emma.

" thanks for showing me around and ..some advice I know it's not my place but I couldn't help but notice, don't let others tell you what to do ..you were clearly busy tonight with the books and..Gold just demanded.."

"I know but ..you can't exactly say no to Gold..besides I like helping others"

Emma nods smiling giving her a little wave as she walks off. Heading back in the direction of Granny's, Emma walks straight into Regina gaining yet a second glare of the day.

"Sorry..I didn't ..I wasn't looking"

"You will be Miss Swan..I don't take things lightly.."

Looking at her intrigued by her reaction, Emma bites her lip.

" how did you know my name?"

" I found out ..I always find out"

"Really then maybe Gold should employ you with his situation"

Chuckling to herself, Emma stops noticing Regina motionless face.

"What problem does Gold have? And what does it actually have to do with you?"

Regina steps closer to Emma giving her a quizzing look.

"I wish I knew ..he's not tell me anything yet..but he told me to stay clear of you and got Mary-Margaret to show me around so what's that about?..what skeletons are you hiding mayor Mills?"

Emma gives her a I will find out look and goes to walk on but is stopped by a hand taking her arm and a voice in her ear.

"Tread carefully dear..very carefully you might not like what you find"

Emma looks at her and breathes deeply tugging her arm away and walking off knowing that Regina is watching her.

Sat in the same booth the next day, Emma looks at the paper in front of her while chewing on a bagel. Sensing a body approaching, Emma looks up to ask for a refill and comes face to face with a pair of brown eyes.

"Mayor..."

"Good morning Miss Swan..I take it you slept well"

Regina places the fresh cup of coffee she was holding in front of Emma and sits in the seat opposite. Emma watches frowning, confused.

" I..owe you an apology ..for last night..and we'll my whole reaction to you coming to town..it's true I felt..threatened but I shouldn't..this is MY town and I should give you the benefit of the doubt ..then if needed ask you to leave.."

Taking a sip of the coffee, Emma smiles.

" some apology ..you're not a very people person are you?"

Regina shakes her head.

" I just trust my instincts and when Gold's involved I know it's to wind me up"

" so ..me being here is to wind you up somehow.."

"That is what I believe but it's still a mystery which I intend on finding out"

"Of course..your Regina Mills you find everything out"

" that's right see your learning Miss Swan"

"One thing you're not aware of is that I find things out to.."

"We'll this dear is what I've concluded ..I want to know why Gold brought you here and you want to know why also..so how about if either one of us finds out some information we tell the other"

Emma gives a little laugh.

"Okay what is it with you people and trust ..how do I know I could trust you on that?"

" I'm the mayor..any wrong doing I'm sure you could find a way to bring me down..as for me trusting you ..well that'll be a new thing I'm trying..to trust people more"

Emma watches her for a moment and nods.

"Okay you got yourself a deal"

Regina stands giving a little smile placing a piece of paper with a number on in front of Emma then walks out the door. Emma picks it up and looks at it.

" so..what was that about?!"

Emma looks above the paper to the second person now occupying the seat opposite.

" nothing Ruby...business"

"Really because she never ever sits with anyone in here I mean she has her own reserved seat..not to mention she doesn't like talking to anyone"

"Oh..is that right? ...guess I'm an exception.."

Emma smiles at her as she stands taking the empty coffee cup and heading back to work. Looking back at the paper, Emma sighs.

"What's your story Regina Mills?"

Author's note: Hope you enjoyed! trying to build up the suspense. That Gold's a tricky one! :)


End file.
